


It's not real, but it's ours

by forever_insignificant



Category: Free!
Genre: Fan Art, Fluff, M/M, Mer!Rin, artwork, mer!Haru, mermaid au, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_insignificant/pseuds/forever_insignificant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream<br/>It's not real, but it's ours"</p>
<p>Two pieces of fan art I made some time ago featuring mer!Haru and mer!Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not real, but it's ours

**Author's Note:**

> I could have posted this for rinharuweek but I kinda forgot... Oops... Anyways, I made these a long time ago and figured I could share them on here for all my fellow rinharu fanatics!

 

_"If only night could hold you, where i can see you, my love_  
_Then let me never ever wake again_  
_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_  
_We'll be lost before the dawn_  
  
_Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream_  
_It's not real, but it's ours"_

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from this fic are lyrics from the song **Before The Dawn** by my all-time favorite band **Evanescence.**  
>  Please listen to that song, it'll give you all the OTP feels ^-^ I was inspired by this song because unfortunately, mermaids aren't real, so for me (personally) mermaid au's always kinda feel like a sweet dream; "It's not real but it's ours."
> 
> If you're somehow not able to see the images, check them out on my Tumblr: <http://elena-of-time.tumblr.com/post/136045181256/>
> 
> I hope they kinda look okay since it's traditional art and a lot of people seem to prefer digital art nowadays, but believe me, I suck at digital art so I'm sticking with tradional art for now...


End file.
